falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Kent Connolly
|refid = }} Kent Connolly is a ghoulified radio technician, operating out of his studio in the Memory Den in Goodneighbor, in 2287. He is responsible for the maintenance and operation of the Silver Shroud Radio signal, the pride and joy of his childhood. Background Pre-War Connolly was a die-hard fan of both the Silver Shroud and Mistress of Mystery series, having listened to every single one of its 420 episodes (holiday special included) of the Silver Shroud and having an encyclopedic knowledge of every detail of the Mistress of Mysteries comic.The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the Shroud?" Kent Connolly: " " (KentConnolly.txt) His knowledge was even tapped by Frederick Rivers for building and recreating the Order of Mysteries underground lair. For nearly a year, Connolly was advising Frederick Rivers on details from the comics and possible design solutions for the devices used by the Mistress of Mystery. This was all unbeknown to Kent as Frederick kept the advising through email correspondence only, giving him basis for such ideas as utilizing multilayered asbestos liner in the new version of the Veil of Secrets, ballistic weave, the Phantom device using HalluciGen gas and giving his own critiques, such as the precision of the Hall of Trials, as well as complaining about the use of the new shortened Garb of Mysteries, going as far as to plan to start a letter-writing campaign to Hubris Comics to get their attention.Order of Mysteries - Production log 212Frederick's emails to Kent Connolly Post-War Connolly's life in the wasteland was a traumatizing time for him that still very painful for him to think about and would be the cause of the pain that he resolves the only way he knows how: to relive the memories from before the Great War.Sole Survivor: "How did you get used to... everything?" Kent Connolly: " " (KentConnolly.txt) Connolly just keeps to himself, reliving his beloved radio serial over and over again in a quiet corner in the Memory Den keeping the pods operational in exchange for time on the memory loungers.Kent Connoly: " " (KentConnolly.txt)Kent Connolly: " " Sole Survivor: "Escape? What do you mean?" Kent Connolly: " "(KentConnolly.txt) Several recordings of various episodes of the Silver Shroud crime-drama that had survived the atomic fire of the Great War. During his off time, from his one-room studio in Goodneighbor, Connolly works tirelessly every day to return the radio show of his hero and role model back to the airwaves for the entire Commonwealth to hear. However, deep in his heart, he desires to bring justice and peace to Goodneighbor (and by extension the Commonwealth) by bringing about the return of the Silver Shroud. However, while he has made the Shroud's signature silver machine gun,Sole Survivor: "Good on you for trying to make the world better." Kent Connolly: "I just have to do something, you know? " (KentConnolly.txt) the old, rickety ghoul could not just go around shooting people or he would be just another hooligan.Sole Survivor: "Do you really need the costume?" Kent Connolly: " " (KentConnolly.txt) He also has neither the costume, the condition nor the aptitude to take up the mantle of the Silver Shroud, though the Sole Survivor can take up this role instead.The Silver Shroud Relationships Keny Connolly's only friend in Goodneighbor is Irma. Having known Connolly long enough to be old friends, Irma is supportive of his Silver Shroud obsession and allows him extra time on the memory loungers when she can. However, to take the Silver Shroud from radio to real-life was too much for Irma who insisted he not pursue it in fear of him getting hurt.Irma: " " (Irma.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Silver Shroud: Team up with Kent and become - the Silver Shroud! Other interactions Visiting Kent after reaching levels 25, 35 and 45 will yield defensive upgrades to the Silver Shroud costume. Effects of player's actions Kent can be saved or killed if one picks the correct speech check. Inventory Notes * Connolly has a slight stutter and stumbles in both conversations and on the radio. * Kent Connolly, true to being a superfan, thinks other superheroes are inferior to the Silver Shroud, like Grognak the Barbarian and especially Manta Man, who he thinks is a lame superhero. Appearances Kent Connolly appears only in Fallout 4. He is also mentioned on a terminal at Riverside Manor in Fallout 76. Bugs * Sometimes Kent gets stuck in the Milton General Hospital after finishing the quest The Silver Shroud. ** This may be fixed using console command to move him to Irma in Goodneighbor. ** Alternatively, push him to the first elevator and he'll then make his way back to Goodneighbor. He can be pushed using one of the nearby wooden crates. * If one has cleared out the robots earlier in the hospital, they may respawn back and trigger the raiders causing Sinjin to shoot Kent immediately. ** This may be fixed using console command to clip through the level and spawning yourself inside of the elevator that descends to Kent, allowing the script to continue as if you had gone through normally and not triggered the robots to attack. ** In game work around; When entering the hospital, there is an overhead hallway to the left. From the lobby, throw a grenade through the broken window of the overhead hallway. The goal is to get the grenade into the room the hallway is collected to (down the hall to the right) and kill the Nurse Handy in there. Toss the grenade from the waiting area. There's also a Protectron which can be sniped as it walks by. This seems to eliminate the robots Sinjin and crew are triggered by. When eventually entering this floor either via the normal routing or jetpacking through the hole in the ceiling to the left, there will be a battle between robots and raiders. It may be important to kill the robots quickly. Clean up and wait for CAUTION status to clear. Go meet Sinjin. * Sometimes Kent won't turn on the radio after finishing the quest The Silver Shroud. This can stop you from improving the suit. ** If you complete The Silver Shroud quest when you are beyond level 45 (can also happen if you are below Level 45), then the game waits until you are level 100. Once you reach level 100 the station will turn back on and speaking to Kent will yield an upgrade. On PC, using console command changes the requisite level back to 45, so the station and upgrade will be immediately available. * Entering the hospital with Targeting HUD enabled may cause the raiders to execute him instantly, failing that part of the quest. ** Unequipping the modded helmet until Kent is safe will avert the issue while allowing the use of other power armor throughout the hospital. * There is a chance that his leg will appear blown off after saving him from Sinjin. References Category:Goodneighbor characters Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters es:Kent Connolly ru:Кент Конолли uk:Кент Коноллі